Our First and Last September
by bittersweetstange
Summary: In an alternative world Draco is a successful business man and was set up on a blind date to meet a unemployed male named Harry. Warning: Character death. 9/11.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or any of the characters in the series even though I want them all. J.K Rowling owns them.

Title: Our Last September

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: K+ (for character death.)

Status: Complete

Summary: In an alternative world Draco is a successful business man and was set up on a blind date to meet a unemployed male named Harry.

Note: My apologizes go out to anyone who lost a family or friend in 9/11.

"I said no," Draco said firmly to Pansy for what seemed like the hundredth time.

For the past week Pansy had been pushing him to go on a date with this person named Harry Potter. Recently he had been a bag boy at a market but had quit due to not getting paid enough. Bag boys don't get paid anyways so Draco didn't see why the boy had to argue.

From what Pansy had said they are both attracted to men and have not yet found the right person. It's hard to find someone to trust in a city like New York. Draco had come to America to find another job. His job at London had been nothing but boring. He had packed up his bags and left the next morning.

On some level his problem was similar to Harry's. They both didn't get what they wanted from a job. But unlike Harry, Draco continued to go after what he wanted. There were other similarities too. The fact they were both British was one thing, but once again unlike Harry, Draco had just recently arrived from London. Pansy had said that he's been in the states for quite some time now. Years even.

He had an interview on Monday which was tomorrow and he didn't want anything to get in the way of that. He didn't need any relationships to happen. Focus was all that he needed. He had to persuade many people who were in charge of the company to let him have a job there. Financial business was what he was after. He was told by many people that he had conversations with in the city that it was hard to get a job in buildings like that.

The buildings were simply marvelous. They stood boldly above all the other buildings. They were part of the World Trade Center and many important occupations were inside there. Draco longed to be in there. Belonging inside of those marvelous landmarks was what Draco strived for.

"Please Draco?" Pansy said. "You won't regret it. I've talked to Harry himself and he said he would be down for a date. I told him that you were blonde. I think that's what got him thinking more." She smirked at the last sentence.

Leave it to Pansy to persuade an innocent stranger to go on one date with Draco. Pansy had been in America very long. They had both gone to the same private school together back in a town outside of London. Pansy had moved to America with her father to do the same thing that Draco came here for. To be wealthy once more.

"Fine."

"You mean it?" Pansy said anxiously.

"If it gets you to stop talking about this man I will."

Pansy lunged forward and embraced Draco into a warm hug. "You have my word that you won't be disappointed. Harry is a wonderful bloke."

There wasn't anything to say after she left. Draco didn't know what he was getting into. But a smile stretched across his face.

.

Draco waited outside of the restaurant that he was going to meet Harry at. It was three minutes past seven, the time that they had agreed on. Well the time he thought. Pansy had been the one communicating between the two men. Seven was what was said though he couldn't be positive.

"You must be Draco," said a voice from behind.

The voice made him jump and he turned sharply around facing a bloke who looked younger than twenty-three. A black mass of tangled hair covered his face. The brilliant eyes that looked at Draco were still gorgeous behind thing rimmed glasses.

"I'm sorry Draco," he said, not looking sorry at all. "I didn't mean to harm you."

Draco didn't say anything but opened up the restaurant's doors, and stepped inside without saying a word to Harry. He hoped that Harry hadn't seen Draco looking at him, but he obviously did.

From the first impression he seemed like a humorous guy, and a gorgeous one at that. Once they had arrived at the front desk, telling them they had reservations it seemed less tense. Especially when they sat down at the table, and began to talk about a common interest. Britain.

Harry was from Surrey and was raised there by his uncle and his aunt. Harry told Draco that his childhood was full with hatred from them. Abuse hadn't happened but the family seemed to like to make Harry's life hell from what was said.

Draco had told about his childhood after Harry was done talking about his brutal childhood. Draco told him he was raised on money and didn't know anything else. He studied at a private school which was where he met Pansy.

They talked about Pansy some and they hadn't even realized when the plates arrived. The conversation changed from Pansy to football; not the American football the England one, which Harry said was called soccer here.

Draco was never into sports but he would watch people play it at his school. Sometimes he saw a game or two on television as well. Harry, who missed Britain, asked if it had changed. Nothing had changed. It was always the same.

The two walked out of the restaurant into the brisk air. It was September and Draco loved the fall. It was when cold and hot could emerge. He liked it to feel perfect outside; not to hot and not too cool. The way the trees looked in the fall was not anything you could find anywhere else. He would wait for the first leaf on a tree in his backyard at home to change to a vibrant orange.

It seemed that Harry also liked the fall. Harry took Draco's hand, hesitant at first, but then was no longer nervous when Draco held his hand. They walked to Harry's apartment hand in hand which wasn't that far from the restaurant or Draco's apartment. As they walked down the sidewalk, Draco continued to look up at the twin towers. Even at night they seemed magical.

"Marvelous aren't they?" Harry said, noticing Draco's stare.

Draco looked at Harry and nodded. It was almost weird how Harry could read his mind. How they had so much in common.

Regret filled him. He should have said yes to this blind date the first time that Pansy mentioned it. It was only the first date, but Draco hoped there would be a second.

Harry took out his key and opened up the door to the apartment building. It was a very friendly environment. There was a group of old men over by a table playing a game of poker, all laughing, neither one of them attempting to make a poker face.

They walked over to an elevator and walked in it. Draco didn't like elevators. If he could he would have taken the stairs. Did this mean he was turning into an American if he didn't get enough exercise? No, of course not. He wasn't going to turn lazy.

The elevator stopped on the third floor, letting out a group of people. A ginger haired mother and her two kids came in and pushed the ground floor. The two kids seemed to have just gotten out of a fight, because they had their arms crossed over their chests and were facing away from each other.

The mother kept her hands on each of the child's shoulders. She looked up at Draco and noticed him looking at him. A weak smile was attempted but Draco knew it wasn't real. Just an occasional elevator person.

They got off at the third floor.

"That was Ginny," said Harry, walking down the hallway. Draco followed listening to him.

"I used to date her."

"And you live in the same building as her? Does she stalk you or something?"

Harry shook his head letting out a small laugh.

"No, it was a coincidence. We dated when we were younger. I suppose you could say she turned me away from the straight road," he said. "She married my friend Neville four years ago. Their kids are trouble though."

Draco thought what it would be like to be living in a building with one of his ex-boyfriends for four years. If that happens he would have moved out the next day without hesitation.

"Do you ever think what it would be like if it was you? You know if those would be your kids if you hadn't turned gay."

There was a pause but Harry shook his head. It was clear to Draco that Harry had thought about it at least once. Draco didn't say anything else but continued down the narrow hall.

The space of the hallway would cause someone who was claustrophobic to pass out. The walls were blank and painted white, the paint already fading somewhat.

"And here we are," said Harry in a shaky low voice.

An apology was to be said but Draco still kept silent.

He stepped inside the room. It was very little having no rooms at all. In one corner was a kitchen that looked impossible to cook anything. The only separate room was a bathroom which was opened revealing an unclean bathroom.

"Sorry about the mess," Harry said picking up some clothes off the floor.

There wasn't much space. That was when Draco noticed that there wasn't a bed or a couch.

"Where do you sleep?" Draco asked, stepping over an empty pizza box. How could someone possibly live like this?

"Oh you'll love this," Harry said. He walked over to a closet and opened it. Draco watched as he pulled a latch and stepped away quickly before a bed came out of it.

The bed looked like any ordinary bed.

"Why do you live like this? Draco finally asked Harry.

"Like someone who is poor?" He asked, sitting down on the bed. There was a brief moment of silence. "I wasn't left with much money when I was kicked out when I turned eighteen. Only enough money to get me on a plane and to stay alive for a week at most. It was hard to manage but I got through. I found Ginny and she helped me find a job. This has been more of a home than the house I grew up in."

Draco took in every word. The pity for him just grew and grew.

"I'm sorry. Really I am Harry," Draco said walking over to sit down next to him on the bed.

The bed didn't feel like what he thought it would. It was like nails were sinking into him. The springs were very loose and the mattress itself seemed to be weak.

There wasn't anything to say. And if there were it wouldn't be when Harry leaned in closer.

The first kiss between them was clumsy but was good enough for Draco to kiss back. He tasted the steak from the restaurant off of his lips. Besides the steak he tasted of black coffee and tea.

Draco deepens the kiss first and met Harry's tongue. Their tongues were entwined. Draco felt his pants tighten around his cock.

He wanted more. Once again Harry seemed to have read his mind and was already pushing Draco down on the bed. In between stolen kisses were moans from both of them.

Harry moved to straddle him. He felt Harry's hand run down his chest to the braces on his trousers. This was going to happen. Earlier that day Draco was saying no to meeting Harry. And now he wanted to say more to him.

Draco's phone began to ring. He didn't give his number to anyone in the city except Pansy and the people at the World Trade Center.

He looked up at Harry and he seemed to understand. Harry got off of Draco and sat on the bed. Before answering the phone, Draco stood up and straightened his clothes. Almost like he was going to do an interview over the phone.

"Hello?" Draco asked.

"Ah Draco Malfoy? Lovely. I apologize for changing the date."

"Changing the date sir?"

"You sound surprised. Did my secretary not call you?"

"No..," Draco said cautiously.

"Well the date will be changed to Tuesday instead of tomorrow. Again I'm sorry for inconvenience. I have an important meeting tomorrow."

"No, no that's fine."

There wasn't even a goodbye as his future boss hung up.

"Hopefully that won't happen again," Harry said pushing Draco back down on the bed.

"And if it does?"

Harry smirked, leaning down kissing at Draco's neck. "Next time I'll have to take the phone away from you."

Oh god.

.

Draco awoke to the golden stream of the morning sun shining through the window. Harry lay beside him still asleep. Last night was more than magical. Draco never felt so alive. It was like he was floating.

Harry groaned and turned onto his side facing Draco.

Normally Draco would leave before the person woke up. He didn't want to though. Not to Harry. Harry was different. Who knew that one date and one shag could make Draco feel more alive than he ever felt before?

Love was too early. But Draco did want to see him again. And he didn't want to leave him. So he laid back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry carefully as if he would crumble by a simple touch.

Later Draco awoke but he found himself alone. Harry couldn't have possibly abandoned him. Not after last night.

The door opened and Harry stepped inside smiling at Draco.

"Sorry I just thought you would like coffee. You seem like the coffee type."

He was kind. He reminded himself to thank Pansy.

"Tea or coffee," Draco said, standing up.

It didn't seem to matter that Draco wasn't clad in any clothes. Harry just looked at him like he was wearing invisible clothing and didn't tell him to put something on. It felt natural. Draco remembered his previous thoughts from earlier in the morning. The thoughts about liking Harry. Who couldn't like him? He was perfect in every single way. The poor setting of his house was only due to his money currency, and if Draco could get this job he could take care of both of them

The future was not set in stone yet but Draco had a tiny bit of hope that something more would happen to him and Harry. There was something between them that pulled at Draco. Was that feeling called love? It was too early in the stage to be thinking of such a thing.

"I'm sorry to push you out but I doubt you want to stay in a rubbish place like this for the rest of the day," said Harry.

He was leaving? Draco was thinking of a long peaceful day where they could just lay on the bed talking about nonsense. The thought was nonsense. Draco would never do such a thing. But he wanted to with Harry.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, looking around for his clothes.

"Another job interview. I have my fingers crossed that they'll call me as soon as I leave," he said, smiling.

Draco put his shirt on and looked down. To get a person wanting more you had to play hard to get right? Draco could be busy doing…

"I have to go shopping with Pansy anyways," he said abruptly. Harry raised his eyebrows at him as he brought Draco his coffee. "I was about to leave before you came actually. I mean what girl doesn't want to spend a day shopping in New York?"

Harry smiled at him again as he took a sip from his own cup. "Fair point. See you tomorrow then? Maybe after your appointment?"

Draco nodded. He wondered if it was obvious if he was lying. Sometimes his nostrils would flare or you would get a sudden headache and get dizzy. But nothing happened except feeling his forehead burn like it had been lit by a torch.

"I don't know how long it will take," Draco said. "You really want to see me again?"

"Of course I do. I'd be a fool if I didn't want to."

Draco flushed and took a good swallow from the coffee. The taste of it was wonderful and took his mind off of everything for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be going then?"

"What?" Draco said curiously.

"You said that you were about to leave before I came back."

That's right he had to make the lie come to life to make it believable. "I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

That was close. Why did he have to lie to him? He didn't want to. He wondered if he felt the same way. Even a spark of interest would work for Draco. There had to be some connection going on, otherwise he would have been thrown out the moment Harry woke up.

"I'll see you Wednesday then?"

Harry nodded.

Draco put the rest of his clothes on and was about to go out the door when Harry grabbed him by the wrist. Did he see through the lie? Oh god he was caught. The worst thing would for Harry to ban him from ever seeing him again. Just over a lie? Malfoys were known for lying, but Draco was never told that he was good at it. Then again he was never told that he was bad at it.

"My number," Harry said, noticing Draco's confusion. Harry took a pen out from a desk and wrote his number down on a piece of paper. "Don't lose it."

"Why would I lose it?" Draco asked, pocketing the paper.

"Well sometimes I give my number to people," Harry said. "And they never call me back."

Draco almost laughed. He heard of that happening, but he didn't see anything that would give the hint to anyone that someone would leave Harry.

"Then you should have my number," He said, taking the pen off the desk. He wrote down his number on Harry's arm. The pen marked over the little hair that was on his arm.

"And if you don't call me I can either call you or Pansy," Harry said, looking down at his arm.

"Of course," he said. "See you Wednesday.

Draco made for the door again but was stopped by Harry grabbing his wrist again.

Harry leaned in and cupped his face, kissing him gently. It was a real kiss. Someone that was in love with someone would do. So gentle that his lips just grazed across Draco's.

"See you Wednesday Draco," Harry said letting go of him.

Draco smiled again and this time without stopping

"I told you so. Didn't I?" Pansy said to Draco cheerfully. They were seated at her house. Draco had just gone over what happened, making the sex as little detail as possible.

"Yes you did," Draco said.

"When are you seeing him again?" Pansy asked.

"Wednesday. I want to see him sooner."

"Oh my god," Pansy said quietly. "Are you in love? Is Draco Malfoy in love?

Draco didn't say anything but took another sip of his tea to avoid answering.

"Am I a matchmaker or what? You should see him after the interview. Go on another date. Maybe you'll be married by December!"

"Don't be foolish Pansy. Love doesn't happen that fast."

Pansy sighed and was quiet for a moment before saying, "It does to people who are truly in love."

Draco thought about that for a moment. Love takes time. But there have been people who could meet in January and marry by the end of the year. He felt something with Harry but it was not in love. There might be some love but he wasn't falling _in _love yet. Though he might be already.

Draco awoke early at six for the interview. He had to be lathered and be sure he wore the right thing. First impressions were very special. And Draco intended to make the best out of it. He chose black slacks with a white button up shirt and a tie. Without the vest it looked passable.

By eight he made his way out the door and to the twin towers. It was a perfect day. Maybe it was from talking about Harry with Pansy yesterday. Or because he started the week off great.

He entered the building. It was beautiful inside. He had ten more minutes before his interview. The phone in his pocket rang and made him stop looking at the interior design.

The caller I.D was Harry's number. It was too early for anyone to be awake at this hour. Especially those who were unemployed.

"What are you doing up so early?" Draco said, as he got into the elevator with some other people who were also dressed in business clothes.

"Good morning to you too," he said laughing. "Just wanted to wish you good luck," Harry said. He could tell that he was still smiling.

"I'll call you after alright?" He asked. Then he remembered Pansy's advice. "Maybe if it ends quicker we can get lunch?" He was trying his best to not sound needy.

"Of course. When is the interview?" Harry said.

"In two minutes," Draco said. He lowered his voice when he realized that some of the people in the elevator were looking at him. Bloody eavesdroppers.

"Good luck. Draco I just wanted to say-"

There was a noise that sounded like a crash from above. He was about to ignore it but then he heard screaming. Everyone in the elevator became terrified. The lights of the lift went pitch black.

Fear crept into Draco's mind. Fear of being in elevators. He didn't know what was happening and neither did anyone else. Everyone was panicking.

"Draco?" He heard Harry say. "Is something wrong?

He didn't want to ignore it but he had to. The elevator stopped working and everyone that was beside him were screaming also.

"Draco!"

Draco looked around but couldn't see anything. People around him pulled out their cellphones to cast some light. The screaming continued and it was obviously just an elevator problem. The future boss would surely forgive him for his tardiness. But then everyone began to point at the ceiling of the elevator. Draco looked up to follow their gazes. Then the elevator was devoured with flames.

_The World Trade Center had one of the world's great elevator systems — 198 of the biggest, fastest elevators ever built. On the morning of Sept. 11, this technological marvel turned against the people who worked there. USA TODAY estimates that at least 200 people died inside World Trade Center elevators, the biggest elevator catastrophe in history. Some people plunged to their deaths after elevator cables were destroyed by the hijacked jets that crashed into the buildings. Others burned to death as flames shot down shafts. And some who were trapped inside stalled elevators died when the buildings collapsed._


End file.
